


Apples (Thor x Reader)

by Natashafabbri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashafabbri/pseuds/Natashafabbri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Victorian Era (Yet you believe in Thor and Odin.. Etc.)<br/>You go to buy apples when you see Thor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the Victorian era randomness, but I like to think that Thor, Frigga and Loki would come down to Earth and act like humans to see what we do, and since it takes long for them to age (cause you know... gods n stuff xD) I want to see them in the Victorian Era (which is closer to that Shakespearean feel)
> 
> Oh well xD

Running, is all I remember. My petite body is rushing through the trees, giggling as I am chased.

 

 

 

"(Y/N)! Come back!" My older brother follows. My pouffy dress sways in the wind as I continue to run until I reach the town, where many men and women watch us with happy eyes. Carriages stop every couple of minutes, the rich and wealthy walking out, while the poor wither on the side. 

 

 

 

"Gotcha!" My brother grabs me, twirling me.

 

 

 

"Brother! Put me down- we are here for the apples to make apple pie!" I say, crossing my arms under my chest. 

 

 

"Sister we also need to look at the pubs for beautiful women!" He says jokingly. I roll my eyes.

 

 

 

"Does that mean I can go for the men?" I smirk as his eyes widen.

 

 

 

"(Y/N)! Your a young maiden. Men can't look at you without my approval." He exclaims, walking me to the apple seller. I smile at the lady, young and radiant.

 

 

"Hello." She says, her voice like silk.

 

 

 

"Hello Madam, can you help me choose apples for apple pies?" She takes my hand to the other side, where juicy red and green apples are bunched. 

 

 

"These are freshly picked by my two sons." She points behind her, where in a working shed, two men are working. One was tan, muscly, had long blonde hair and scruff growing in. The other one had short black hair, pale and lean.

 

 

 

"Well they look exquisite." I ask for three apples.

 

 

"My sons or the apples?" She asks questionably. I blush laughing.

 

 

 

"The apples, but your sons are good looking too I guess?" I put a tendril of hair behind my ear.

 

 

"Why only three?" She asks me, picking the juiciest apples. I lick my lips and look at her.

 

 

"Three is my lucky number." I then heard giggling and turn to see my brother flirting. I roll my eyes at him. The woman looks up and looks at him.

 

 

"Is he your courter?" I shake my head.

 

 

 

"I'm sad to say I'm related to that ladies man. My obnoxious brother." She chuckles with me.

 

 

 

"Family is important." She says silently. I nod.

 

 

"I love my brother, we take care of each other, since my parents left us since my brother and I were children." She smiles sadly.

 

 

 

"Well you are welcome anytime." I smile at her, while she gives me back my basket.

 

 

 

"How much?" I ask, she waves me off.

 

 

 

"My treat." I shake my head.

 

 

 

"Here, have my money." I give her two gold coins, and she starts to get the silver and bronze coins. I wave her off.

 

 

 

"It's a gift. Thank you for the chat." I say, looking at her. She smiles gratefully.

 

 

 

"Thank you!" I smile at her.

 

 

"Never a problem." I walk to my brother grabbing him by the ear lobe. I look to the woman, who was looking at us confused.

 

 

 

"I apologize for my brother's actions. He doesn't know the difference between giggling and horrified shrieks of annoyance." I then walk away, seeing the apple woman speak to her sons and look at me. I smile at her and she smiles back. 

 

 

 

 

"Goodbye!" I yell to her, pulling my brother by the ear as he shrieks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I walk to the lady's counter, which were filled to apples. She is cleaning a counter that was empty. She looks up and smiles at me.

 

"Hello Miss." I smile at her. She is in tattered clothes, still wearable but still classified as a peasant.

 

"Call me (Y/N)." I say smiling. I put down an apple pie.

 

"This is for you." She shakes her head.

 

"No, you don't have to." She pushes it back, but her son walks out sniffing. He looks at the pie. His blonde hair was pulled back, his blue eyes glowing.

 

"That smells amazing! Mother can I have a piece?" Her mother is about to object.

 

"Yes of course. Here." I cut him a piece and he takes a bite. The steam comes out of the piece and smells amazing. He moans in delight.

 

"Mother, you should try this" He says then takes another bite. "LOKI" he yells out right after swallowing.

 

"Yes Thor?" He asks annoyed, walking out. His greenish blue eyes meet my form infront of his gigantic brother and petite mother.

 

"Try this lady's pie!" I smile at the three cutting them pieces. The woman and Loki take a bite.

 

"This is amazing!" Loki says eating quickly. The woman nods.

 

"Yes, I regret almost letting this pie leave!" I giggle. 

 

"Your lucky I made another!" I take it out of my basket. They smile at me.

 

"Come into our home." The woman says. I smile.

 

"Are you sure?" She nods.

 

"Boys can you watch the shop?" They nod, taking what was remaining of the first pie with them.

 

"My name is Frigga." I smile.

 

"The names of the gods from above." I say smiling. She nods.

 

"Asgardian names, that's why we never tell anyone our names." I nod.

 

"Well your secret is safe with me." Then we continue to speak to eachother. 

 

For the next two weeks we had continued talking until Frigga and I we're very close, while Loki and Thor we're like best friends. 

 

"Frigga let's go shopping!!" She laughs shaking her head.

 

"No, the money goes for the boys and-"

 

"My treat." She then shakes he head.

 

"No no (Y/N) you can't-"

 

"Frigga shh! I'm bringing you so you get some looks." I wiggle my eyebrows and she giggles.

 

"My husband is out at sea." She says, for the hundredth time. I nod knowingly.

 

"Doesn't mean you can't looks like a million gold coins!" She giggles.

 

"Alright alright. One dress!" I smile dragging her by the arm. For the next two hours I dress Frigga and she looked like the goddess Frigga herself. A queen, who's beauty was greater than any other.

 

"You might as well be a goddess!" I say. I brought her out to the town and every man gawked at her.

 

"Oh stop it (Y/N)! Your making me blush." She says hiding her face. I smile. I bring her back to her shop, where Thor and Loki look at their mother.

 

"Mother you look gorgeous!" They say at the same time.

 

"She does doesn't she?" I look up to see the sun almost setting.

 

"Oh my, i have to go home, it's very late." I wave goodbye walking home. As I walk through the village, a shadow follows me.

 

"Who's there?" I ask. I turn to see Thor, who's hair was shining from the last rays of sunlight.

 

"Lady (Y/N), I couldn't let you walk through all of town alone." He says giving me his arm. I loop mine through his, as we walk at a leisure pace.

 

"How has your day been Thor?" He smiles , looking ahead of him.

 

"Perfect, how about you? Mid- lady (Y/N)?" I shrug him off.

 

"It was fine. Your mother looked gorgeous." Thor nodded.

 

"She is a beautiful wonderful mother." I smile.

 

"She is just a sweetheart." We arrive to my fairly large cottage. I look up at the sky to see it very dark.

 

"Oh Thor, it's very dark. Would you like to stay for the night?"

 

"I don't know-"

 

"I have pie." I say opening the door. All I see is a gust of blond hair zoom past my face. 

 

*********

 

"Lady (Y/N)! Your pies can make any man weak at their knees." I giggle.

 

"Thor I shall get ready for bed. Give me a moment alright?"

 

"Yes lady (Y/N)." He says with his mouth full.

 

I go get ready in my room, when my brother sees thor in the kitchen.

 

"Oh hello Thor."

 

"Hello (Y/B/N)." My brother then walks to his room, then shuts the door.

 

"Thor, would you like sleeping in my bed or the couch."

 

"You should have your bed, it would be horrible to let you sleep on the couch." I smile mischievously.

 

"Who said we can't share?" Thor's eyes widen, as I grip his hand and walk him to my bedroom.

 

He lies still, afraid to move. I cuddle into him, and he relaxes.

 

"Goodnight Thor. Thank you for walking me home." I turn to see him snoring lightly as I chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter because it deleted on my phone and it looked to short so here

Thor and I had gotten closer after that one night. He came over at the break of dawn everyday and we would walk to his mother's shop, working until dusk. Then he would walk me home and every once in awhile he would sleep over.

 

 

 

"Thor?" I wake him up. He turns to look at me. I bite my lip.

 

 

 

"Yes (Y/N)?"

 

 

 

"There is the Yule ball on Thursday, and I had been wondering if we could go buy my dress today?" He nods , sitting up and stretching. His back muscles shined in the light, contracting and looking gorgeous.

 

 

 

"Maybe then you can be my date aswell?" I blush nodding.

 

 

 

"That sounds nice." 

 

 

______

 

 

 

"C'mon Thor!" I say dancing in town square. He chuckles as the people look at me happily. He chases me and picks me up, twirling us.

 

 

 

"Dearest (Y/N)! You shine like a thousand suns-"

 

 

 

"Is that something I wrote?" Loki asks, popping up. I gasp holding my chest then giggling.

 

 

 

"Oh Loki! You had scared my soul."

 

 

 

"Tis my pleasure (Y/N)" he says kissing my hand. I laugh out loud.

 

 

 

 

"I shall purchase my dress and then we shall go to the pub! How does that sound."

 

 

 

"That sounds like the perfect idea."

 

 

 

"I believe I cannot. I am here bearing news for my brother." Loki says, almost rolling his eyes at the word brother.

 

 

 

Thor and Loki turn to speak as I go and purchase my dress. I walk into the shop to see the seamstress smile at me.

 

 

 

"Is my dress finished Lady Elizabeth?"

 

 

"Of course Madam (Y/N), however I'm no lady."

 

 

 

"A woman is a woman regardless of their level of Authority. To me you are more a lady than any queen." She blushes looking down. I give her my golden coins, double the price of the dress.

 

 

 

"Tis double what you need."

 

 

 

"However no one comes into this shop. Such a lovely seamstress with beautiful skill. After the Yule Ball, I shall show my dazzling garments to the women who shall envy the threading that seals it!" I say giggling. She smiles at me.

 

 

 

 

"You are too kind to me Lady (Y/N)."

 

 

 

"It is not being too kind, for I am treating you as we should all treat eachother." I say, leaving the shop.

 

 

 

"Goodbye Lady Elizabeth. I hope you good fortunes and happiness." She smiles waving back.

 

 

 

**Third Person POV**

 

 

 

Loki and I listen to (Y/N) as she converses with the seamstress.

 

 

 

"She is truly a queen. Probably the next to rule with you." Loki says, thinking of ways to tear Thor apart by stealing such a gem.

 

 

 

"She's the prettiest woman I have ever laid eyes upon. No goddess can qualify against her beauty."

 

 

 

"Well, give her one of Iðunn's apples and she would be with you." Thor looks down at his feet.

"I do not believe I am worthy of her and her love." Loki turns shocked at this. Thor  _never_  turned down a beautiful woman.

 

 

 

"But is it not in your nature to continue battling for victory?" Loki asks.

 

 

"There's a difference between a battlefield and a woman's heart. (Y/N) may be a delicate woman but she is a fierce warrior in her heart. She believes in us. On Asguard." Loki's eyes widen, looking like a deer in headlights.

 

 

 

"A mortal who believes in us? Haven't heard of this since countless centuries ago. We we're only young." Loki states.

 

 

 

"But for her to believe us, means she is worthy... Right?" 

 

 

 

"Yes. But how will you go to the Yule Ball with her?" Loki asks. Thor sighs.

 

 

 

"I shall tell her my identity- my  _true_  identity. She must understand Asgard is in danger." 

 

 

 

"So you are Odin's son?" Thor turns to see (Y/N).

 

 

 

**YOUR POV**

 

 

 

 

"Uh-eh-" Loki chuckles.

 

 

 

"I am afraid so Lady (Y/N). I think we shall re-introduce ourselves. Loki Laufeyson, god of Mischief and Lies." He kisses my hand and I smile.

 

 

 

"I am (Y/N) (Last name) mortal from Midgard who loves to cause mischief with my brother." Loki smirks at me. Thor then grabs my hand.

 

 

"I am Thor Odinson, god of thunder and protector of mortals." He kisses my hand.

 

 

"Well I shall guess your mother is Queen Frigga?" The sons nod smiling at the small girl.

 

 

 

"May I ask where the apples are from?" 

 

 

"We have a special apple picker.." Loki says. I gasp.

 

 

 

"Iðunn has picked the apples?" Thor and Loki smile.

 

 

"How would you know of Iðunn?" I smile.

 

 

 

"When you believe in such magic and power, you must know all of it." Thor smiles.

 

 

 

"What's this about not coming to the Yule Ball?" Thor looks down silently.

 

 

 

"The All-father requested our presence back at Asgard." I shake my head.

 

 

 

"Bring me to him." Thor and Loki's heads had snapped back to look at the girl shorter than them.

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Bring me to your father."

 

 

 

"Ehehehe, not that easy love." Loki says smirking.

 

 

"Can you not call upon Heimdall with the bi-frost? Or are you both too scared to bring a mortal into Valhalla?" The two looked at eachother before Loki picked you up and threw you on his shoulder. 

 

 

 

"Get mother and Mjölnir and we leave." They get us to the apple shop.

 

 

 

"Loki! That is not how you hold a lady! Lady (Y/N) no less!" She scolds her son.

 

 

"Odin requests our presence. This little fox had heard everything. She requests to see the All-Father." Thor says. Loki nods. Frigga looks at me.

 

 

 

"Queen Frigga, my apologies for you having to see my behind while I should give you the most respect." She giggles.

 

 

 

"We shall call Heimdall, he shall get us. Iðunn has already left, she had been taking care of the tree up on Asgard." 

 

 

 

"Thor mustn't forget Mjölnir." I tease as Loki puts me down.

 

 

 

"We mustn't forget you, lady (Y/N)." Loki says, smirking at me. I laugh.

 

 

 

"I would be truly annoyed with you, prince or not." Loki laughs, while Frigga smiles at me. Thor returns with Mjölnir in hand. He then grabs my waist.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is getting worse I'm getting ideas from winter soldier and I couldn't properly concentrate

 We arrive at the Bi-Frost, a man is holding a sword, looking down at us.

 

 

 

"Queen Frigga, Princes Thor and Loki." He says looking at them. Then he turns to me, his golden/ auburn eyes look at me, look at my soul. He smiles at me.

 

 

 

 

"You must be Lady (Y/N). Welcome to Asgard." I giggle and bow down.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you Sir Heimdall." He chuckles at me.

 

 

 

 

"Never been called 'Sir' before." I smile.

 

 

 

 

"Well, a guardian like you deserves the highest of titles." He smiles , looking out of the window of the Bi-frost.

 

 

 

 

"You are too kind Lady (Y/N)." I giggle.

 

 

 

"I don't believe I am kind, for this is how everyone should treat one another." He grins at me, before turning to Frigga.

 

 

 

 

"Odin is requesting your presence." Frigga nods.

 

 

 

 

"Thankyou Heimdall." He nods. Thor takes one of my hands, while with the other I wave at Heimdall.

 

 

 

 

 

"Goodbye!" He nods at me with an innocent glint in his eyes. We walk across the bridge, where colours are swirling under our feet.

 

 

 

"Has anyone ever danced on this bridge?" Frigga shakes her head smiling at me.

 

 

 

 

"I believe not, why you ask?"

 

 

 

"At night a waltz here would be truly magnificent." She smiles looking ahead.

 

 

 

I then finally look up from my feet to see Asgard, gold glimmering in sunlight. I gasp.

 

 

 

"Its.. So beautiful." I whisper.

 

 

 

"You are truly adorable." Thor says.

 

 

 

"If I had a view like this each morning I would appreciate it. You should too. We don't know how long we have until all crumbles. Appreciate the silent moments you have with yourself, for those fleeting moments,  _all moments_  lead up to your departure." I say to Thor. Loki sighs.

 

 

 

 

"That was a beautiful speech. If only it were written on paper." I shrug.

 

 

 

"Engraved in our minds are our paths that we are destined to follow. Every path has a turn, a crack, a challenge we must cross over. People believe power is important, while others believe love is. What is truly important is happiness that you feel. Hurting others isn't right, but the man or woman who hurts those for pleasure have never understood love or respect. Just remember that , Loki." I end, twirling around Frigga, Loki and Thor.

 

 

 

 

"How is one so wise at so young?" Frigga ask. I shrug.

 

 

 

"It is not wise for my opinions are just opinions created by a mind that has never seen enough. Being young doesnt make you dumber, it makes you blinded by darkness. We don't realize the bad when we grow up. As soon as we grow up, we are hit with waves of negativity. I like to think I have understood that negativity to the point that it is just a wave of understanding instead of being Negative." I finish as we arrive to the doors. 

 

 

 

The three walk elegantly, while I trail behind them waving at all the guards we pass, causing each of them to have an almost non-existent smile at the corner of their lips.

 

 

 

"Who is this?" Odin asks. Thor looks at the allfather, him and Loki bowing to him.

 

 

 

"She is a Midgardian woman. (Y/N)." I smile at him.

 

 

 

"Why is a Midgardian in Valhalla!" He asks standing up.

 

 

 

 

"I must speak to you." He chuckles.

 

 

 

"Why should a Midgardian speak to me?"

 

 

 

"Because you are no different than me." He rolls his eye, waving for the guards to grab me. I am held from my forearms by two guards.

 

 

 

 

"How? I am a god and a king, you are just a mortal." 

 

 

 

"As I may be a mortal, you are still ignorant." Odin's nostrils flare.

 

 

 

"Guards-"

 

 

 

"Odin!" Frigga yells out, gripping my shoulder.

 

 

 

"You shall listen to this woman, she is wise." She tell him, glaring up at his throne defiantly. I smile at her.

 

 

 

 

"Frigga this mere mortal cannot be wiser than those who have lived for longer than she has."

 

 

 

"And you all-father? Had loosing an eye made you blind to see what mistakes you are making? A warrior blinded by the promises of victory? To be a king is to care for your people, not care for the blood that is spilled." I say edging forward but being pulled back by the guards.

 

 

 

"What would you know of war and victory?" 

 

 

 

"Maybe I hadn't told you that my lineage is royal? Your royalty may exceed mine, however I understand what boundaries are. As a father, have you ever loved your sons like Frigga has? Shown them what bonding was? No you haven't! When I look at these men all I see is lack of love from their father! WHY DO YOU THINK THEY TRY SO HARD TO MAKE YOU PROUD?! BECAUSE YOU NEVER SHOWN THEM WHAT IT WAS TO FEEL REWARDED AFTER SUCCESS!" I yell out, pushing the guards off of my arms.

 

 

 

 

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND FAMILY?! TO SHOW COMPASSION TO THOSE WHO LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANY ONE ELSE?!" I start climbing up the steps, Thor, Loki and Frigga looking at me in shock.

 

 

 

"As a woman, who never had much love from her parents who left her with her older brother, I craved that love. And to see these two men who have what I don't annoys me. You-" i go up another step. "Should-" step. "Care." I whisper finally looking down at him, standing over his chair. He stands up, spear in his hand. He then looks down at me.

 

 

 

"Why do you care so much? Your whole life is a breath compared to ours."

 

 

 

"Which is exactly why I care. I may live for a short amount of time, however, you don't. Thor and Loki don't either. They will spend long years of time just yearning for acceptance and love. As I decay in a box you-" i poke his chest. "Will not change. And I will be able to remember on my last dying breath that I had tried to fix you. To fix your family. And on your dying breath you will remember my encounter, remembering how you never changed." I say, looking at his eyes. I then turn around, walk down the steps and finally out of the castle. I walk the bi-frost, up until I get to Heimdall.

 

 

 

"I know you had seen that." I say with a small smile.

 

 

 

"I also see Odin in his throne thinking of your words." He looks down at me.

 

 

 

"Does it ever tire you?"

 

 

 

"Tire me?"

 

 

 

"To see everything? To see anger and resentment daily?" Heimdall sighs.

 

 

 

"So much bad is brewing amongst the nine realms, and only little good happens." I nod. I then smile at him.

 

 

 

 

"Midgard then? I do hope I can see you again. Your such a gentleman!" He blushes under my gaze.

 

 

 

 

"I think you should go back with Frigga or Thor, the bi-frost would tear you apart." I furrow my eyebrows.

 

 

 

"That's... Very unfortunate." Heimdall nods. Frigga walks in smiling.

 

 

 

"I believe you wanted to be home?" I nod.

 

 

 

"I came for what I needed, now I have  a Yule ball to prepare for." She nods.

 

 

 

"Do you have a date?" She asks me smiling, as Heimdall prepares the Bi-Frost.

 

 

 

"Not anymore, I believe I just been dumped." I say, giggling. Frigga smiles at me sadly.

 

 

 

"You still have.. A day or two if I'm not mistaken?" I nod.

 

 

 

"Yes. I just hope I can get the attention of everyone with my dress. The poor seamstress with such talent, no one goes to her and it makes me so sad. She deserves so much.." I say quietly. Heimdall looks down at us.

 

 

 

"Goodbye Lady (Y/N)."

 

 

 

"Goodbye Sir Heimdall!" I say, running up to kiss his cheek before running back down to Frigga. She smiles and puts her arm around my shoulders. Heimdall blushes and starts the Bi-Frost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, like I said before I was really not in the mood to write anymore cause this fanfic took about 2 weeks (and it was actually supposed to be 3-4 chapter smut that blossomed into something completely different)

I get home, seeing that Frigga had left as soon as I was out of her arms. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I nod at her, and Heimdall swoops er away with the Bi-Frost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

**NEXT DAY**

 

 

Its been a lonely day. I was waiting for someone to interest me. My brother had smiled at me when he walked in.

 

 

 

"Where's Thor? I haven't seen you this lonely since you met him." I shrug.

 

 

"He's gone."

 

 

"Gone?"

 

 

"A possible figment of my imagination." He frowns at me.

 

 

"Why would he be from your imagination?"

 

 

"Because he left me. He had left and he was perfect (Y/B/N). His eyes, his smile. I do not believe I was worthy of him and he was there. Staying with me. Tell me that doesn't sound like an imaginary fairy tail?" I ask looking up at him through my eyelashes.

 

 

"Fairy tails happen. Like how I shall be wedded." My eyes widen.

 

 

"Since when?!" 

 

 

 

"Today. That girl from the market that you pulled me away from."

 

 

 

"Which one?" I ask smirking. He rolls his eyes at me.

 

 

 

"The one you pulled me from after speaking to Frigga for the first time. She is a beautiful maiden. We are to be wedded tomorrow!" I gasp smiling with tears in my eyes.

 

 

"The day before the Yule ball?" He nods.

 

 

 

"I shall go get a dress done for myself." I run out, going to lady elizabeth.

 

 

 

"Elizabeth? Are you here?" I ask entering her shop. Her head pops out from behind the wall. 

 

 

"Yes lady (Y/N)?" I smile kindly.

 

 

 

"I have a last minute wedding and I really need a dress?" She smiles at me, walking out from behind the wall.

 

 

 

"What shall you need?"

 

 

 

"Something regular but fancier." She nods and goes back behind the wall. She pulls out a beautiful gown, and I smile at her.

 

 

 

"Simply marvellous." I pay her, double again and walk out.

 

 

 

"Goodbye Lady Elizabeth."

 

 

 

"Goodbye Lady (Y/N)!" She waves happily. I get back home to see a note posted onto my chair.

 

 

 

'Dear Sister mine,

 

 

I shall be staying with Mirabelle's family until tomorrow. She sadly says that the wedding is too full and you can't come. However, we have gotten a photographer and shall take photos just for you.

 

 

-Your handsome and amazing brother.'

 

 

 

I sniffle at the note, sitting down back on my chair. I start sobbing, crying till my eyes were sore.

 

 

 

I hear someone open my door but I do not care. I hear ragged breathing and look up to see Loki.

 

 

 

"I had been speaking-" he breathes in "- To Heimdall, when he heard you crying." I sniffle.

 

 

"Everyone leaves me for myself. I am alone." I say quietly, tears still falling down my cheeks.

 

 

 

"I'm here am I not?"

 

 

 

"You'll leave soon. They always do. Anyone I have encountered has left me one way or another. I shall die in this chair with nothing but memories of how I was left alone."

 

 

 

"Yes I will leave but who's to say we will not return?" I hid under my arm.

 

 

 

"I was kicked away from my brothers own wedding, Thor won't come to the Yule Ball, my parents left me, finally I will be here alone." Loki sighs.

 

 

 

"My parents left me too." I look down.

 

 

 

"You are a frost giant." I say quietly.

 

 

 

"Yes." He says angrily.

 

 

"A cold being yet you still feel emotion. How do you push it away Loki? TEACH ME-" I yell to him, standing and pulling down his collar. He looks at me straight in the eye.

 

 

 

"Do not care for others but yourself and your needs and wants" He then kisses me, a flurry of liquid hot anger and muscle clenching rage. He pulls away, looking down at his feet.

 

 

 

"Is that why you are distant?" I ask, pushing a small tendril away from his eyes.

 

 

"Solitude is the only security." I smile.

 

 

 

"I understand that feeling all too well." I tell him. He sighs.

 

 

 

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave." I sigh looking down.

 

 

 

"Told you." Loki kisses your forehead going towards the door. He stops infront of it.

 

 

"You are truly a queen. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He walks away. 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

**THURSDAY, YULE BALL**

 

 

 

I walk in with my dress, everyone looking at me. My brother in the corner gawking at me. He comes up to me and tries to hug me. I hold up my hand and stop him.

 

 

"Family stays together through all milestones in their lives. Apparently I am no family. You invited mother and father but not me. Do not speak to me, do not breath at me and finally-" i look him in the eye. "Do not look at me." I walk away, smiling at other guests and walking around the whole night. It nears to an end, and I tell everyone to buy dresses from Elizabeth until I walk into my home at the end of the night.

 

 

 

I change into the beautiful dress, and hold the note in my hand, i then proceed to stab myself in the stomach and hang myself.

 

 

 

My final rugged breath is breathed and darkness ensues.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

**THIRD PERSON POV**

 

 

 

It had taken only seconds until Heimdall was running from the Bi-Frost, running to find the two princes and the Queen. It was midnight in Asguard, the stars shining too bright for a woman's death. He enters the castle and goes to each room, telling them of the young woman's fate. Loki had gotten up and followed Heimdall, Thor followed, while Frigga weeped in her bed, reluctantly following. Heimdall, who had one tear trek down his face, almost mocking him for feeling any emotion towards a midgardian, opens the Bi-Frost for the royal three, seeing them leave. 

 

 

 

They arrive near your home, busting in to see your body hanging, bloody and beautiful. Frigga turns into Loki's chest, crying. Loki starts to cry, while Thor watches in anger.

 

"Why had she done this?" He asks angrily, smashing a chair- which belonged  to her brother.

 

 

"She was alone. No one loved her in her mind. Left by everyone, to stay alone in her home. She had battles. Battles in her mind. She had lost them." Loki says poetically, remembering a poem he wrote about you, two nights ago.

 

 

"She was a warrior. She must have a warriors burial." He says carrying her body. Frigga shakes her head.

 

 

"I do not want her burned Thor. The embodiment of strength, beauty, intelligence and nurturing. She should be remembered. Take her with us." Thor holds your body delicately. He looks down to see your head tilted back, as he holds you like he did the time he brought you to Asgard. The rainbow flashes around the four, only one not being able to see the colours. They flash back into the Bi-Frost, Heimdall looking down at the body. He steps of his pedestal, to kiss your forehead. He then walks back up, putting his back straight and his eyes glaze over, like the many times he has done in the past.

 

 

 

Frigga and Loki, both distraught go ahead of the two, as Thor and (Y/N) were behind them.

 

 

 

"Give us a moment." Thor says quietly, Loki and Frigga nodding, the only thing keeping them together is eachother.

 

 

 

Thor then looks back down at you, to see your eyelids had opened, your (E/C) eyes shining like little stars. He sobbed on the bridge looking at you. As he sobbed, he hummed his favourite tune from his childhood. The only time the song was cut-off was from the sobs, racking his large, heavy frame. He then sings the one part he remembers, with only tears falling down his face.

 

 

"A doll who has been thrown, now has wings and had flown. Far from the rooftop, and this doll with wings will never stop. She had been on a string, but it was cut so she can sing. Her freedom is a beautiful song, yet her tears flow for so long." He then dances with you, for an hour, which becomes two. He stops, knowing it is time for mother to help you. He looks up to the palace entrance to see Odin looking at him quietly. Odin turns away, walking into the palace. Thor, after staring at the spot Odin was at for ten minutes, carries you bridal style with your hair flowing behind you. He arrives in Valhalla, his father on the throne, looking like he was pondering something.

 

 

 

"Why is she here?" He asks Thor, looking at the body with the slightest amount of distaste.

 

 

 

"She has died father. I believe we can do something to help her." Thor tells him, looking down at your body, that is somehow glowing in the light.

 

 

 

"What? You bring a Midgard body to my realm? Her problems along with her body should dwell in her realm, not ours." 

 

 

 

 

"Father-"

 

 

 

"THOR!" Odin exclaims, feeling betrayal that his son does not listen- over a mortal.

 

 

 

 

"NO FATHER! I WANT HER HERE ON ASGARD! MAKE HER IMMORTAL!" Odin gaps at this information.

 

 

 

"Make a Midgardian Asgardian? Never been even thought of."

 

 

 

"Loki- surely he has spells. We can make her a goddess. The goddess of kindness and of the poor." Thor says brushing her hair away from her eyes.

 

 

 

"Thor-"

 

 

 

"Father please- if not for me do it for mother." Thor tries to coax his father. Odin sits on the throne, thinking.

 

 

 

"Only if it is Frigga's magic who revives her- not Loki's" Thor smiles, tears falling down his face.

 

 

 

"Thank you father!" He runs quickly to Frigga's sleeping quarters.

 

 

 

"Mother! Mother-" Frigga looks up, somehow still looking beautiful with a puffy face and red-rimmed eyes.

 

 

"Father says we can use the väckelse spell." Frigga stands.

 

 

 

"How Thor?" She asks, voice hoarse.

 

 

"We revive (Y/N), give her Iðunn's apples, then she shall live with us." Frigga jumps up, getting her books.

 

 

 

"I can do it, but I would need Loki's help." Thor nods, getting Loki. They finally start the many enchantments that make the revival spell.

 

 

 

 

It takes continuous days of hard work, but they did it. They got (Y/N) to revive.

 

 

 

 

**YOUR POV**

I wake up, only remembering that I had killed myself. I am in the infirmary, Frigga in the couch chair next to me reading a book.

 

 

 

"Hello?" Frigga's head snaps up to look at me.

 

 

"Oh my! (Y/N)!" She hugs me.

 

 

"We had revived you, now you are a goddess on Asgard." I gasp.

 

 

 

"No-" she then shoves a golden apple into my hand.

 

 

 

"Now you must eat and rest." 

 

 

 

 

-TIME LAPSE BECAUSE I REALLY WANNA STOP THIS FIC-

 

 

 

SECOND PERSON POV (THATS RIGHT IM  _EXTRA_  FANCY)

 

 

You had gained everyone's trust and respect in asgard, which made you the glue that kept the large 'family' together. You talk battle strategies with the war council, 'shared' thor with sif (she had been originally tude towards you, but after realizing you weren't a threat you and her are best friends). You talked with Frigga and brought her around town to see the poor and help you with your duties, while you and Loki would learn together.

 

 

 

When you had nights alone with Thor, you would both look at the stars and dance on the bridge, as he tells you he had danced with you that night you died.

 

 

 

Honestly, you have it pretty good, but you still had that doubt of loneliness creep up sometimes- thats where you  talk to Heimdall and Loki. Heimdall telling you what he sees and believes while Loki shares your fear, by telling you stories of his childhood.

 

 

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
